A Butterfly's Lament
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: Companion fic untuk Butterfly. Ciel's POV.


_Disclaimer: SM © CP ;)._

**A Butterfly's Lament**

.

.

Aku tak pernah mengira bahwa setelah empat tahun kehidupanku yang kosong isetelah kejadian itu, sisa hidupku akan berlangsung berbeda. Aku tak mengharapkan lain, intelegensiku yang selalu dilatih untuk berpikir realistik menyadari keadaan tubuhku sepenuhnya dan konsekuensinya. Aku sudah siap akan hidup membosankan tanpa interupsi dan riak, mengalir pelan bagai air sungai hendak mencapai muara.

Namun di pagi yang ditentukan tersebut, saat aku melewatkan waktu menikmati kehangatan matahari sebanyak yang aku bisa, kulihat dari sudut mataku kau berdiri mematung di ujung jalan, kusaksikan rautmu mencapai determinasi, dan entah mengapa aku punya firasat hidupku takkan setenang yang kubayangkan.

Karena memang itulah yang kau bawa. Interupsi. Dan riak.

_**I saw from the corner of my eyes, you in a daze, watching me interestedly, and your mind halted to a decision**_

.

Aku tak mengerti dirimu.

Saat kau memperkenalkan dirimu, membujukku dengan kata-kata dan seringai menggodamu, aku tak menganggapmu serius. Kubayangkan kau hanya ingin mempermainkan pendatang baru atau sejenisnya, yang kalau melihat kepribadianmu yang (kukira) sudah jelas itu, tidak akan aneh. Aku tak heran bahkan ketika berhari-hari berikutnya kau tak melempar sepatah katapun ke arahku. Tetapi ketika aku sudah yakin penilaianku benar, kau datang menghampiriku dengan senyum memelasmu itu, dan aku tak yakin lagi.

Kubiarkan kau datang dan pergi semaumu, tak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapimu, dan kupikir aku akan mengobservasimu. Lambat laun kurasakan niatmu tulus untuk berteman denganku, jadi kubuka diriku sedikit demi sedikit, dan kubiarkan perlahan opiniku tentangmu terbentuk.

Aku sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa kau orang yang mudah bergaul, senang bercanda dan membuat lelucon (dan kadang berkomentar sugestif…), suka mengeksplorasi dan berpetualang, dan akan melakukan apapun untuk bersenang-senang. Sudah tak terhitung banyak kesempatan dimana kau menyeretku ke 'petualangan'mu, walau harus kuakui aku hanya setengah hati memprotesnya. Banyak kegiatan yang tak pernah (dan mungkin tak seharusnya) kulakukan, dan meskipun itu menguras fisikku, aku menikmatinya, dan bagaimana mungkin aku menolak ketika kulihat ekspresi riangmu itu? Rasanya, aku ingin melindungi dan menjaga kebebasanmu dan kerianganmu, bahkan jika aku harus mati karenanya.

Aku begitu yakin aku sudah memahamimu dengan tepat, hingga suatu saat, insiden kecil itu terjadi, dan muncul sisi lain dirimu yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Aku meluncur ke tanah dan kau menangkapku. Di luar kekhawatiranku atas keselamatanmu, kukira kau akan segera menertawakan semuanya, mengibaskan bentakanku dengan tak acuh dan mengejekku yang kikuk di atas dahan. Yang tak kuperhitungkan adalah kau tiba-tiba memelukku erat, dan membisikkan kau akan mengikutiku bahkan menuju ke kehancuran. Tak terasa aku membasahi bahumu, dan kau hanya tertawa tertahan. Aku tak mengerti lagi dirimu.

Hening sejenak menyapu, dekapmu melonggar, dan kita terdiam di kesunyian yang nyaman. Paling tidak hingga kulihat dari sudut mataku wajah berpikirmu yang perlahan berganti seringai, dan aku meraung merana dalam hati, menyadari penuh bahwa kau merencanakan sesuatu (lagi). Dengan desah pasrah aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menebak apa yang kau rencanakan ataupun berusaha menerka jati dirimu. Aku masih ingin kewarasanku utuh, terima kasih.

_**I saw from the corner of my eyes, your thoughtful face turned to grin, your eyes gleaming under the sun, taunting me and my sanity**_

.

Tanpa otakku berusaha menyingkapmu, aku belajar untuk menikmati saja perhatianmu. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, aku menganggap aneh betapa cepatnya kau menyukaiku, sementara aku membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sekedar nyaman berada satu ruangan dengan orang baru. Denganmu saja, aku membutuhkan hampir sebulan sebelum aku bisa membuka mulut tanpa berpikir.

Kutanyakan ini padamu di suatu sore yang hangat, kita berdua duduk di bawah naungan pohon besar tanpa melakukan hal spesifik tertentu, hanya menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain. _Well_, kau duduk sementara aku berbaring dengan kepalaku di pangkuanmu, mata tertutup menikmati hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi dan belai jemarimu di surai kelabuku.

Pertanyaanku persisnya adalah, "Hei, Sebastian, kenapa kau selalu datang kesini dan bermain denganku? Bahkan ketika aku tidak ramah dan hanya menjawab pendek-pendek? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya aku tidak menyukaimu? Selain itu apa teman-temanmu tidak marah kau tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka?" Aku mengucapkannya dengan nada malas dan selintas lalu. Sebenarnya dalam hati aku penasaran, tapi tentu saja aku takkan mengatakan itu keras-keras.

Kau tak segera merespon, karenanya palpebraku mengangkat lemas, dan kulihat dari sudut mataku senyum penuh percaya dirimu, bahkan ketika tanganmu masih bergerak ritmik menyelusup ke helai-helai rambutku dengan lembut. Satu lagi ekspresimu yang belum pernah kulihat, tidak bahkan ketika kau sedang berderap menyeretku ke 'kegiatan menyenangkan'mu, atau ketika kita saling menantang, yang terlukis di rupamu ketika itu hanyalah seringai nakal atau congkak.

"Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa," jawabmu akhirnya. Mataku berkedip setengah terbuka mendengarnya, disertai bunyi monosilabel terhempas spontan dari bibirku, "…heh?"

Otakku berusaha memproses pertanyaan yang mana yang kau jawab, namun perhatianku teralihkan oleh betapa menenangkannya jari-jarimu yang memijat kepalaku, tanpa sadar aku meringkuk lebih dekat padamu. Kau tertawa tertahan.

_**I saw from the corner of my eyes, your confident smirk, even as you raked your hand through my hair in devotion**_

.

Aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya, tiba-tiba suatu hari aku mendapati kau telah menjadi suatu kebutuhan di hidupku. Aku merenung menapak tilas perjalanan kita, dan tercengang betapa jauh kau menjeratku. Setiap langkah yang kau ambil tersambung tanpa cela hingga aku tak menyadari infiltrasimu.

Dengan geram kukuku mencengkeram punggung bukuku. Walau mungkin kau tidak memaksudkannya, tetapi keberadaanmu dalam hidupku merumitkan segalanya. Tak masalah jika aku mempesonamu pada awalnya, selama setelah jangka waktu (pendek) tertentu kau menjauh, yang mana kini bisa kulihat takkan kau lakukan. Aku tidak butuh ikatan apapun dengan dunia ini lebih dari yang sudah kumiliki dengan Tanaka-san. Aku tidak membutuhkan penyesalan, kesedihan dan sakit hati yang mungkin timbul ketika waktuku tiba, yang kurasakan semakin dekat.

Lebih jauh lagi, aku tak mau ketika setelah sekian lama kau bersamaku dan aku terbiasa dengan keberadaanmu, mendadak kau berpaling dariku ketika kau menemukan satu fakta ini.

Bodohnya aku telah terlena dan kini terjebak. Sekarang aku memilikimu sebagai… apa, teman? Aku merasa label itu tidak terlalu pas. Aku menelan ludah dengan pahit; dan ketika aku sudah mulai menikmati hidupku pula…

Aku melakukan kesalahan dengan mengangkat kepalaku. Dari sudut mataku kulihat kau menorehkan pensilmu ke jurnal tugas algoritmamu dengan senyum santai, dan detik berikutnya kau mengerling ke arahku dengan sorot penuh makna. Pupilku terpaku di detik yang seakan tak pernah habis dan aku melupakan penyesalan serta refleksi gelapku begitu saja. Aku menundukkan kepalaku kembali ke bukuku secepat yang aku bisa tanpa terlihat mencurigakan, dan bersyukur jarak di antara kita membuatmu tak mungkin melihat perbedaan di pipiku yang kurasakan panas…

Bagaimana bisa aku berpegang pada pikiran gelapku, ketika kau memandangku seperti itu? Aku tak bisa menerka secara pasti apa yang kulihat, tetapi apapun itu, membuat seluruh tubuhku seakan dialiri listrik statis.

_**I saw from the corner of my eyes, your quirked lips and loving glance toward me for what felt like eternity **_

.

Hidup tidaklah seperti roda pedati, yang bulat, dan putarannya memberimu waktu untuk beradaptasi dari atas ke bawah. Menurutku hidup lebih seperti jam pasir, yang begitu waktunya tiba, ia akan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat, benar-benar memutarbalikkan duniamu.

Aku merencanakan kegiatanku esok hari bersamamu dengan perasaan ringan, saat tiba-tiba paru-paruku seakan diteleportasi ke ruang hampa, aku hanya sempat mengatakan beberapa patah kata pada Tanaka-san dan gelap menerpa. Hal yang kutahu berikutnya adalah aku berbaring di suatu ranjang empuk, semua bagian tubuhku pegal, dan aku tak bisa bergerak sesuai kemauanku sama sekali saking lelahnya. Otakku bekerja lebih lambat dari biasanya, jadi bisa dipahami aku baru menyadari bahwa ada yang memainkan jemariku baru beberapa belas detik kemudian.

Kutelusuri dengan mataku kemana tangan yang memegang tanganku menuju, dan di akhir kutemukan wajahmu tersenyum padaku, seakan tidak ada yang salah di dunia ini, walau kita berdua tahu faktanya lain. Kau mulai membicarakan semua hal yang berada di bawah surya dan mau tak mau aku merasa lega, kau tak berpaling dariku seperti yang telah kutakutkan.

Aku tahu aku tak berhak berharap, dan di masa lampau aku tak pernah mengharap apapun, tapi tak bisa dibendung aku mengharapkan banyak hal. Kuharap kita bertemu jauh lebih awal. Kuharap aku memperlakukanmu lebih baik sejak permulaan. Kuharap kita tidak pernah bertemu sehingga tak perlu ada perpisahan. Kuharap aku takkan pernah berhenti mendengar suaramu. Kuharap, aku takkan menghilang…

Tetap saja, betapa keraspun aku berharap, kenyataan tak bisa berkata lain.

Jadi, kubiarkan harapanku tetap berada di tempatnya dan akan kudengarkan kau selama yang aku bisa, jemariku tetap di genggamanmu sepanjang waktu. Kupandangi kau hingga saatnya tiba aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi.

Di minggu-minggu berikutnya, semakin berat kurasakan kelopakku, namun tetap kulihat kau, bahkan bila harus hanya dari sudut mataku, ketika kau balik memandangiku, saat kau menciumi jariku satu-persatu, bahkan hingga kau terlelap di sampingku, tenggelam di alam mimpi.

_**I saw from the corner of my eyes, as you kissed my fingertips, your eyes resting on me, 'til your own heavy lids gave up to temptation**_

.

Tubuhku telah kaku, dan mataku telah tertutup. Realitas kini di luar jangkauanku.

Aku mengenakan setelan jas hitam, dan tempat peristirahatan terakhirku dipenuhi mawar putih. Yang datang tak banyak, hanya Tanaka-san, dokter-dokter dan perawat-perawatku, tukang kebun dan pelayan yang terkadang dipanggil untuk membantu Tanaka-san bersih-bersih, dan beberapa kerabatku yang selalu kutolak untuk kutemui.

Mereka bergantian menemuiku, mengucap beberapa patah kata, menambahkan sekuntum mawar atau dua, lalu pergi. Telingaku yang tak lagi mendengar mengabaikan kata-kata canggung mereka, dan mataku yang tak melihat buta terhadap tangisan mereka. Namun walau mataku tertutup, aku tahu ketika kau berdiri di depanku, menatapku tajam seakan aku telah membantai kucing-kucing tercintamu. Bibirmu segaris tipis yang tak pernah kulihat sekalipun, dan tanganmu mengepal, seakan kau merasa dikhianati.

Aku tak menyalahkanmu, jika aku berada di posisimu, akupun mungkin akan merasa dikhianati.

_**I saw by my closed eyes, you stood lifelessly in front of me, your accusing gaze burning me with its intensity**_

.

Realitas di luar jangkauanku, ruang dan waktu tak lagi mengikatku.

Aku hanya mengambang tanpa arah, entah di mana. Yang kutahu aku ada di mana kau berada, mengawasimu menjalani hidupmu. Aku tak tahu kapankah saat ini, atau berapa lama aku akan berada di sini. Yang kutahu kau selalu berada di lapang pandangku, kini, lima menit yang lalu, esok, selalu.

Realitas di luar jangkauanku, hal nyata seperti emosi tak lagi mampu kugenggam.

Berkali-kali aku merasakan sesuatu ketika melihat sesuatu, tetapi saat kukira aku akan tahu apa itu, ia menghilang tak berbekas. Saat aku melihat bunga, kukira aku merasakan sesuatu yang baik, tetapi ia segera lenyap. Begitu pula ketika aku melihat beberapa hal di kehidupan sehari-hari di kehidupanmu: sepasang sepatu beroda, seorang pria tua, pudding coklat, jarum suntik. Perasaan yang datang selalu berbeda, tetapi sama setiap kali, ia menguap ketika aku menggapainya.

Saat aku melihatmu, aku juga merasakan sesuatu. Aku tak tahu apa, tetapi ia berbeda dari semua yang kurasakan tentang hal lain, dan ia menghilang lebih lambat dari yang lainnya. Suatu ketika, ia cukup kuat untuk memberi tarikan di dadaku, dan kulihat tali putih terikat padaku, ujungnya tak pernah kulihat. Aku mengangkat bahu samar, tak begitu menangkap artinya, tetapi kulakukan juga.

Kuawasi kau sepanjang waktu, tanpa batas, hingga suatu ketika, kulihat dari atas dengan mataku, kau tersenyum penuh arti, dan kurasakan tarikan familiar di dadaku, tanpa tahu artinya, hanya bahwa mungkin itu penting. Sepertinya setelahnya ujung-ujung bibirku terangkat, tetapi aku tak bisa yakin.

Jadi kuteruskan mengawasimu. Hingga suatu ketika.

_**I saw from above with my eyes, how you smiled deviously, and the chains linking us clinked restlessly, longing for the day we shall never part**_

_._

_._

_I saw from the corner of my eyes, you in a daze, watching me interestedly, and your mind halted to a decision  
I saw from the corner of my eyes, your thoughtful face turned to grin, your eyes gleaming under the sun, taunting me and my sanity  
I saw from the corner of my eyes, your confident smirk, even as you raked your hand through my hair in devotion  
I saw from the corner of my eyes, your quirked lips and loving glance toward me for what felt like eternity  
I saw from the corner of my eyes, as you kissed my fingertips, your eyes resting on me, 'til your own heavy lids gave up to temptation  
I saw by my closed eyes, you stood lifelessly in front of me, your accusing gaze burning me with its intensity  
I saw from above with my eyes, how you smiled deviously, and the chains linking us clinked restlessly, longing for the day we shall never part_

**_To view the other person as absolutely essential, your love's so arrogant and crazy  
But I won't have it any other way, lest I shall fall apart_**

_._

_._

_At first you're a mystery to me;  
Then, you tried to get to know me;  
Later, you became a friend for me;  
Next, a lover beside me you aimed to be;  
After, a companion for life you'd always be;  
Hand in hand to the fast-approaching __**End**__._

.

.

**A/N.** I can't make a poem even if my life defends on it, but I luuuv rhyming :D. Mau nulis The End aja sampai 6 baris gitu, ahaha xD.

Mungkin banyak yang heran/bertanya-tanya:

_Kenapa Ciel menganggap Sebastian mudah bergaul? Padahal Sebastian bilang (di fic sebelah) kalau dia cuma punya sedikit social-skill dan temennya kurang dari jumlah jari di satu tangan…_

_Kenapa Ciel kelihatannya kaku di sini (cuma jawab pendek-pendek, dingin, cuma jawab dengan satu suku-kata)? Padahal Sebastian bilang (di fic sebelah) kalau jawaban-jawaban Ciel bikin dia melting kayak es krim…_

Weeeell… silakan pikir sendiri, mwahahahah… *evil laugh*

Kalau udah nyerah, atau merasa jawaban sendiri benar dan pengen laporan, atau cuma penasaran dan mau konfirmasi kebenarannya, silakan tanya saya ;).


End file.
